Laws of Motion
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: Robbie is the object waiting to be moved by Jade


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Obsession is Rade. My other stories.. Probably won't be updated, or at least for a long time. Take Rade love instead. Ok.**

**This chapter is all Robbie's POV btw. Ok.**

* * *

_I only tolerate, Robbie. _Those words repeat in my head every day of my life since she's said them. There's no way that I can make them stop, especially when she's around me. Knowing Cat thinks I'm gross, or that Trina just uses me, or that Tori can barely stand me at all is _nothing _compared to what I feel for this. The way she said them, they rolled off her tongue so easily, as if she had said them thousands of times before, and it shouldn't bother me, but it does. She says horrible things about innocent people all the time, including me, but recently, it's started to hurt. I've begun to look at her differently, and the more my heart yearns for her, the more it hurts every time she says something heartless.

It's Jade. That conjunction combined with that name is enough to make more than half of Hollywood Arts shake in their shoes, including me, but it's a different kind of shake. I use to cower in fear blatantly in front of her, or sometimes run and hide, but now I shake with nerves, with tension. My stomach clenches, and my hands get sweaty. I trip over my words, and my feet, and my vision is clouded even with the proper lenses in my glasses, but only when she's around. I use to think that small inquiries that happened when Cat were around were bad, but these feelings I have for Jade are more prominent; More dominant to my life. It's like someone turned the volume up to a hundred on a TV and you can't think straight to save your life. It's a horrible feeling, to be so clouded with feelings, in so many ways, but it's right in the same amount.

I know by her being Beck's ex-girlfriend I'm breaking some type of "guy code", but no one ever thinks of me as a guy to begin with. That pretty much cancels out any type of betrayal then, right? Andre liked Jade, and no one was supposed to know, but Tori let that secret slip long ago. They're better friends than Beck and I, and I don't even consider Beck to be a good friend of mine, anyway. Although, I'd never admit that out loud. I pretend every day of my life that he's my "best pal", but he's nowhere near close to that. He didn't treat Jade properly, and that's why I look down on him. Well, physically I have to look up to him, but mentally I imagine him getting beaten by the Avengers.

It's just not fair. Someone like Beck didn't deserve some like Jade, ever. He could say he that he loved her or kiss her as many times as he damn well pleased, but that didn't mean it'd cancel out all the things he did that made him an asshole. People would think that their endless arguments were because of Jade, but if he cared about something, just for a second, they wouldn't have them to begin with. He would get to see where she was coming from, but pretty boy wouldn't dare show emotion. It sounds biased, but it's just a fact. Girls flirt with Beck all the time, he doesn't do anything about it, but let it happen. He doesn't tell them to leave him alone, he doesn't mention his girlfriend, he just lets it be, and I swear in those moments it's like Jade doesn't exist to him. Guys like me would _love _that attention, but guys like me would also remember that I have a girlfriend. Guys like him revel in that attention, but guys like him don't care about what's important in their lives.

Life is like chemistry, science in general. People are put on Earth, and we're forced to stay here by gravity. Sometimes, when you like someone, or you're in love, it's like that gravity disappears when the person is around, and for a little while, you're out of it, and the only thing you can concentrate on is them. Sometimes, you float for a while, and sometimes the relationship explodes like when a star dies, and there's nothing left but a black hole. But sometimes, you just fall, and you keep falling and you don't know when it'll stop, but you're always flinching, preparing for that impact.

Newton said that the velocity of an object remains constant unless acted upon by an external force. I'm standing here, still. I'm the object. The external force? Jade. I'm waiting to be acted upon.

* * *

**Kind of short for a first chapter, but this is just some background info I guess. Review.**


End file.
